


a midnight revel [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Perc'ahlia Vacation Fic Swap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "a midnight revel" by proserpinasacra."Oh, my apologies,” He grabbed her hand out of the air, leaned forward into a bow, and pressed a warm kiss to her hand. Her ungloved hand. Her bare skin. His lips lingered there, or possibly Vex’s battle instincts had kicked in and she was experiencing things in slow motion. “There, now that was correct. Given that this is a masquerade, I shall skip the step where I ask your name, my lady.”(percy and vex at the masquerade held the eve of the grey hunt)





	a midnight revel [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proserpinasacra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpinasacra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a midnight revel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802941) by [proserpinasacra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpinasacra/pseuds/proserpinasacra). 

Length: 14:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20midnight%20revel.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20midnight%20revel%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for the "masks" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to proserpinasacra for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
